A Series of POV Stories
by Crentali
Summary: This is a series of POV stories DUH!.  The first one is about Kirk in the episode 'And the Children Shall Lead'.


Disclamer: I, Crentali, hereby announce that I don't own Star Trek. I asked Paramount if I could have them (Ok, I begged!), and they promptly... sued me.

A/n: This would be Kirk's POV, in the episode 'And the Children Shall Lead'.

Uhura in tears; Sulu refusing to let me change course, shoving me away as I try to do it myself… I don't know what he sees on that screen, but it must be dreadful, judging from the look in his eyes; even Spock turning against me. _No!_ My mind cries out, _Not you, Spock!_ As I look over my shoulder. "Why are we bothering Star fleet?" He is asking me.

"That was an order, Spock." My voice betrays little of the turmoil inside me, _Spock would be proud_. I think, waiting for his answer

"The bridge is under complete control." One would never know he was being controlled by aliens, except for the fact that he disobeyed a direct order.

"Complete…?" I whisper. Does he not see what is going on around him? Almost at the same time Spock is speaking also.

"There is no need." He looks at me, calm, cool, collected, and that is what unnerves me. I had gotten used to it, his quiet, subtle sense of humor, or little half smiles, or even just the quirking of an eyebrow, but rarely was he ever completely devoid of it all.

"Take a look around you." I say, beginning to panic, but, like a good Starship Captain, holding it in check. He looks around, seeming not to find anything out of the ordinary, then-wait! He realizes it at last, and is now reaching for the controls that will send the message. Suddenly, out of my peripheral vision, I see a movement. One of the children is shaking his fist, up and down, like he's pounding something with it, while staring intently at Spock. I look back, only to see Spock's hand straining as it reaches for the controls. He draws it back and looks at it curiously then clasps it behind his back in an ever-so-familiar way. Turning back to me, he speaks.

"I cannot obey your order Captain." My heart leaps as I notice his wording. Cannot, not will not! It's not his choice! Looking around at my crew again, Uhura crying, Sulu staring raptly at the screen, I go to the security guard at the turbo-lift.

"Take Mr. Sulu to his quarters, he is relieved of duty. I want security guards outside his room, but I think he just needs some rest…" Curiously, the Ensign doesn't seem to understand me. "Ensign, do you understand me?" I get a blank stare. I continue, until I finally get frustrated enough to begin shaking him by the shoulders. "Did you hear me?!?" I demand in a somewhat frustrated voice. Realizing what I was doing I turn around to go to my command chair, but the red-head stops me, making that fisted motion again…and again…_what am I doing here? I don't belong here…_I think as I tremble, and begin to look like a frightened animal. Spock approaches me and I start, shrinking away from him.

"Captain, we must get off this bridge." Vaguely, in the back of my mind I'm agreeing with him, but now I wonder why I am the Captain, and not he…no…I'm losing it. Command…

"I'm losing command." I say, in a quiet voice, wringing my hands together. "I'm losing my ability to command." I repeat, more and more frightened by the nano-second. "I'm losing the _Enterprise_…" The only one I truly loved…but at that my first-officer takes me gently by the elbow and pulls me off the bridge. Reacting, I make for the wall, dragging Spock with me, now clinging to him out of fear. I'm so afraid…I've lost her!!! Silver-woman goddess!!! "I'm losing command." I say, louder. "I'm losing the _Enterprise._ My ship is sailing on and on…" I jerk away from him. "I'm alone! Alone…alone…" Staring upwards, I continue unthinkingly. "I'm losing command…" My voice is barely a whisper. The Vulcan is beginning to look concerned, but I don't notice.

"Captain."

"I've lost command. I've lost the _Enterprise_."

"Captain Kirk." Spock approaches me and I practically jump at him, suddenly knowing he was my only tie to my command, to the Silver-woman Goddess. And as I cling to him, he says my name.

"Jim." That snaps me out of it. I begin to realize where I am, and who exactly I was holding on to. Slowly starting to release my friend, I say in a much calmer, steadier, Captain-ier voice.

"I've got command. I've got command." Letting go of him altogether, I say, "I've got command." The Vulcan gathered himself and answered.

"Correct, Captain." Finally the turbo-lift doors open, and we walk out, once again the inseparable, invincible command team this crew was used to. "Where to, Captain?"

"Auxiliary control, my Vulcan friend. This ship is off course." I say this last with such determination that Spock smiles his non-smile and follows me.

A/n: Sooo…you like? Review, please!


End file.
